Milly's Movie: A Suzalulu Story
by A.New.Tomorrow
Summary: Suzaku as prince: duh. Milly as director: obviously. Lelouch as princess: sure...wait a minute, what? "Yes, Prince Suzaku. I will marry you." / slight AU, slight OOC, Suzaku x Lelouch


"Movie!" Milly shouted.

"A movie?" everyone in the Student Council room asked.

"Yes, a movie!" Milly said with a hint of irritation. "I'm about to graduate and I want to remember all of you with a movie using a script I just wrote."

"I like that idea," said Shirley.

"Me too," added Rivalz, who agreed to anything Milly did.

"It's called 'Two Kingdoms, One Love.' It's about two kingdoms that war against each other because of a territory in between the two kingdoms. Then the princess of one country is sent to be a spy on the other kingdom's prince's masquerade ball. The prince and princess fall in love and convince their parents to stop the war and equally share the territory. Then they get married. The end!" Milly finished with a large sigh at the end.

Shirley was impressed.

Rivalz was in love.

Kallen was reading her book.

Suzaku was barely interested.

Lelouch was bored.

"Now, I have a bowl," Milly exclaimed after her long speech and brought out a large bowl filled with folded papers. "Pick a piece of paper, everyone. Don't open them until I say so."

And so the members of the Student Council did. None of them opened their mystery papers until each of them held one.

"These papers contain what part you will have in the movie. I, of course, will be the director. The person with the part will determine the names of the kingdoms and family members. For example, if I was the princess, the kingdom would be named Ashford Kingdom, and I am Princess Milly Ashford. But some of the parts don't have lines like producer. Simple, right? Just a note, there are only two parts with lines in the bowl. The Prince and Princess. The Student Council should take the biggest parts. I have already found actors and actresses to play the other parts. Okay, now open them!"

Shirley said, "Producer."

Rivalz said, "Camera man."

Kallen said, "Art director."

Suzaku said, "Prince."

Everyone was waiting for Lelouch to say what part he had. Lelouch stared in horror at his paper. They all stared at him. Milly had an evil smile on her face and eyes thinking of many possibilities to make her darling Lulu squirm. Shirley was blushing and was thinking the same things as Milly. Rivalz was laughing so had, his seat tipped over and he fell on the floor. Kallen dropped her book and fell over with Rivalz and laughed her head off. Suzaku was confused about everything.

Lelouch whispered, "Princess."

_Now_ Suzaku knows why everyone is acting in such an odd way. Both Suzaku and Lelouch buried their heads in their hands in disbelief.

**O.O.O.O.O**

There were students everywhere on a set Milly had built special to her movie-madness. They held paint buckets and paint brushes being directed my Kallen. Fake leaves were strewn across the floor and lights were hung in every direction. This was the Garden set.

And another set stood right beside the other one. There were lights being hung and furniture being moved. It was supposed be a ballroom, apparently.

And a third was farther away from the two. It was barely worked on, but it was supposed to be the room where princess's mom was telling the princess to be a spy. A minor scene, really.

"C'mon, move you little maggots!" Kallen yelled in her military voice.

"All is going well," Milly said to herself with satisfaction. Shirley, who had a devilish grin on her face, lightly tapped Milly's shoulder.

"Costumes are in, Madam President."

"Perfect." Milly laughed a little under her breath. She glanced at an empty area in the set where Suzaku and Lelouch were standing. They were talking and laughing, just joking around like friends should. They probably don't remember there's a movie.

"Lulu, Suzaku! Come here please!" yelled Milly through her enormous bullhorn.

Lelouch and Suzaku glanced at Milly, and debated whether to follow her orders or not. Suzaku wanted to go to Madam President, but Lelouch resented the idea. Milly giggled a little because they thought she would do something cruel again to them. Hesitantly, they walked over to Milly. Lelouch was still cautious, but Suzaku was happy and curious like a little bunny rabbit.

"Yes, Madam President?" Suzaku asked.

"You two memorized all your lines, right?"

"Of, course we did," Lelouch replied with a hint of arrogance in his voice. "We are not three anymore."

"Good. Did you practice them _together_ yet?" Milly asked with tease dripping from those words.

An awkward silence fell upon the three, four if you include Shirley who was standing right beside the director. Both of them whispered a "no" under their breath. Milly just smiled as a tint of red flits across both their cheeks.

"Then go practice!" Milly ordered them. She looked at the set and clapped at the people working. "It's beautiful so far! Nice job! Now, go take a fifteen-minute break, you guys! Wonderful job! Yes!"

She turned to the blushing duo staring at the floor and said, "Now you can use the set for your scenes! But before you do," and she smiled evilly at Shirley, "you must try on the costumes to see if they fit. Now, to the dressing room!"

"I will absolutely _not_ wear a dress," Lelouch said firmly.

"Yes you will. I'm the director and I call all the shots."

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse."

"I ignore!" Milly said cheerfully. "If you don't, I'll make you do something more embarrassing, whether or not it's part of the movie!"

This crushed Lelouch, because he knew whatever Milly said would come true. Heck, if she said unicorns will appear from the sky with muffins on their back, you would probably see something like a cardboard cutout of a unicorn with a muffin on its back falling from the ceiling. Lelouch, being the intelligent person he is, couldn't try to refuse.

"Fine…"

"Good, now off to the dressing room!"

**O.O.O.O.O**

Since there was only one dressing room, Suzaku volunteered to go first.

"You look splendid, Suzaku!" Shirley exclaimed with excitement. "Perfect fit!"

And Suzaku really did look very handsome in his prince costume. He wore a red shirt underneath a white jacket that ended in an upside-down V about an inch or two about his waist and two tails in the back, closed with a golden button. His pants were white with a golden belt with a sword sheath attached and black boots. On his head sat a golden crown adorned with many jewels.

"Thanks Shirley," Suzaku said sheepishly. "You're great at creating clothes."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Suzaku!" Shirley said as she tackled Suzaku in a hug. "No wonder you're the prince!"

"Yes, yes, very wonderful," said Milly after inspecting Suzaku head to toe. "Now, what would _really_ be wonderful is if I could see _both_ the prince and princess together."

Her eyes darted to Lelouch who trembled in fear of the heat radiating from the director's eyes. Shirley hurried to get the dress as Suzaku was looking at his fake-but-very-realistic-looking sword.

"Before you put on the dress, Lulu, compliment Suzaku in his outfit." Milly was trying to get Lelouch to explode and disintegrate in embarrassment. It was her job after all.

Lelouch blushed a little before saying, "Y-you look great in it S-Suzaku."

Suzaku never witnessed Lelouch stammer before. He smiled at the compliment and patted Lelouch in the back before saying, "Thanks a lot, Lu! I bet you'll look great as the princess!"

Lelouch just blushed some more and punched Suzaku in the shoulder. Suzaku just chuckled as he saw Shirley dashing towards the huddled group near the dressing room. In her hands were a dress and a silver tiara, which made Lelouch almost gag in agony.

"Please don't make me wear that, Milly," Lelouch said, almost much begging.

"First, it's either Madam President or Madam Director. Second, you already agreed to it Lelouch," Milly said with authority.

"Please?"

"Wear it."

"Pretty please?"

"No, you have to wear it, Lulu. Suzaku, as your Student Council President I order you to convince Lelouch to wear that dress."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku who was still inspecting his sword but stopped at the sudden order. He glanced at Milly with her boss-like face and a bullhorn in her hand, then at Lelouch who looked helpless.

He made a choice, then walked over to Lelouch with a smirk on his face. "I have to follow Madam President's orders, Lelouch."

"Don't you dare, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Please, Lelouch. Don't make it too hard on yourself."

"Get away from me!"

"C'mon, Lu."

"I said get away from me!"

And before Lelouch could run away, Suzaku dashed behind Lelouch and grabbed him in a bridal-style hold with one hand under Lelouch's legs and one arm holding Lelouch's torso. Lelouch's skinny legs dangled over Suzaku's strong arm as he yelped in surprise. Milly took a picture of the scene with the camera she hid in her pocket.

"S-Suzaku!"

"Before you say it, I won't put you down. I know your intentions of running away."

Lelouch accepted defeat and let Suzaku carry him to the door of the dressing room. _At least I don't have to walk_ thought Lelouch as we was gently let down to the ground and groaned as Shirley happily gave him the dress and tiara. Lelouch grabbed them and slammed the dressing room door shut.

**O.O.O.O.O**

The dress was actually quite pretty. It was a light-purple silk dress with almost transparent lace at the trim with small, limp sleeves that were meant to stay in the middle of Lelouch's upper arm. There was a light dust of sparkles, which made the dress elegant, and not to gaudy. But Lelouch couldn't stand it.

No, Milly didn't make him wear just the dress. Oh, but Lelouch had to wear the _full_ outfit. This included a long wig that ended halfway on his back with a little wave to the strands, which matched perfectly with his ebony hair color, a jeweled choker, and high heels that matched the dress. The tiara on his head was silver and simple, with a small amethyst stone in the middle, but it was beautiful on his head. Milly even made Lelouch wear makeup. This meant Lelouch had to smother his lips with pink lip-gloss and wear mascara on his already-quite-long eyelashes. Lelouch looked in the mirror and thought _I look like my mother. It's not that she's ugly, but I don't want to look feminine. And yet I do._

"Princess Lulu! Come out! It's been two hours already!" Milly whined from outside Lelouch's dressing room. "Get me a lemonade, will you Shirley?"

"Yes ma'am," he heard Shirley say.

"I will not come out." Lelouch pouted as he twisted his fake hair.

"Don't be a bad sport, Lulu. I bet you look absolutely gorgeous."

And he did.

Drop-dead gorgeous.

With the slender and feminine figure he received from his mother, he would look great in anything. He even has unnaturally long eyelashes, which is odd for a boy. No wonder he received at least four confessions of love a week. He could make any girl feel jealous of his looks and make any straight man gay.

Milly sighed and asked, "Suzaku, can you open the door, please? Thank-you for the lemonade, Shirley."

"Yes, Madam President," answered Suzaku as he stepped towards the door of the dressing room.

"Don't you dare open this door Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled from inside, taking a step backwards and hitting the back wall.

"On the count of three, Lelouch. One."

"Suzaku Kururugi!"

"Two."

"Stop!"

"Two and a half."

"Stop it Suzaku!"

"Three!" And Suzaku slammed his shoulder on the locked door of the dressing room (it didn't hurt him I assure you), causing it to creak open.

"L-Lelouch? Is that you?" Suzaku asked as he stared at the beautiful Princess Lelouch Lamperouge of Lamperouge Kingdom, adorned in glitter and sparkles.

Lelouch crossed his arms and replied with annoyance, "Of course moron. Who else would it be?" Lelouch pursed his lip-glossed lips. His violet eyes looked to the side of the room trying to avoid the grasp of Suzaku's stare.

"Stop staring at me, Prince Idiot."

"That dress really suits you, Lelouch."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, my Lulu looks so adorable!" Milly yelled as she hugged Lelouch in a strangling embrace. "You look just like a girl! You are the most beautiful princess I have ever seen! Shirley was right, you didn't need a corset at all!"

Lelouch could barely breath until Suzaku placed a hand on Milly's shoulder, a sign to release the dying Princess Lelouch.

"So sorry Lulu. It fits you perfectly though. Flawless as always! Oh, Shirley, can you give my darling Lulu and Suzaku their masks?"

"Sure thing!"

Shirley reached for a bag near her feet that no one noticed before. She brought out two masks. She handed one to Lelouch and one to Suzaku.

Lelouch's mask was a dark violet silk mask that was to cover the top half of his face only. It had a gold trim and two long ribbons on the side so he could tie it around his head. It was simple, but it looked beautiful nonetheless.

Suzaku's mask was more decorated. It was a red mask, also to only cover the top half of his face. It had a white ribbon trim and two gold stars on the cheeks. There was a green feather on the side of the mask to match Suzaku's emerald green eyes. There were two golden ribbons on the sides so Suzaku could tie the mask around his head.

They both put on their masks. Well, more like tried to. Suzaku knew how because he has put on masks like this all the time at military masquerade parties. But when Lelouch tried, the mask kept slipping off. Suzaku grinned at Lelouch and grabbed the ribbons from his hands.

"Hold the mask Lelouch," Suzaku told him. "I'll tie the ribbons."

As if Lelouch didn't blush enough today, his milky complexion turned even more scarlet. Suzaku finished tying the ribbons around Lelouch's head, and the "princess" thanked the "prince" with a silent thank-you. Milly thought they were just so cute, so she took a picture of him wearing the costume.

"Madam President!" Lelouch said in protest. He hated being embarrassed, as if that wasn't obvious.

"But you looks so pretty, Lulu! That mask matches you and your dress perfectly. You look very stunning, too, Suzaku. It's okay. C'mon Suzaku. Move in closer to Lelouch."

Suzaku did, as she obliged. He stood right beside Lelouch with an awkward look on his face. Lelouch felt more embarrassed than awkward.

"Well, this isn't going to work," Milly decided with a sigh and placed her camera back in her pocket. "Let's practice those lines. You know, the scene in the Gardens? Yes, my favorite scene of them all!"

Lelouch and Suzaku's eyes widened in horror. That was the scene they were scared of the most. This is where the prince and princess fall in love!

"You two look like you've just seen a ghost," Shirley said waving a hand in front of their black faces. "Something the matter?"

And this is how the week went.

Everyone rehearsing their lines, but Milly preferred to see the prince and princess in full costume when practicing, which irritated Lelouch more than Suzaku, who was fine with it.

Everyone loved how Lelouch and Suzaku acted, but Milly wasn't satisfied at all.

"You two need to have more feeling in your lines." Milly stared at them as the Student Council walked back to the meeting room. "It feels so robotic."

The two just shrugged off her comment as they walked inside the room.

"Operating a camera is fun!" Rivals said as he sank into the nearest chair.

"And I love being the art director. I could finally release my inner artist." Kallen said with a happy sigh.

"My favorite part of being a producer is providing the costumes," Shirley said with a grin and took a quick glance at Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Good to know you all are having fun!" Milly said, and looked at the depressed Lelouch and half-hearted Suzaku. "Or at least most of us are."

Milly laughed heartily and announced, "Listen up! Next week on Friday is the day we're shooting the movie. That's the last day of the sets, according to my father. So we have to shoot it perfectly. Think of it like a play! You can't mess up in front of the audience."

Madam President's face turned very nervous. Milly said with complete disappointment in her voice, "I completely forgot about the dance scene! The scene where the princess first meets the prince during his masquerade ball! It's too late to practice with the group now. They're finishing their costumes. Lelouch, you know how to dance the waltz, correct?"

"Yes Madam President."

"Suzaku, do you?"

Suzaku was too afraid to tell Milly he didn't, so he just nodded.

She sighed in relief and said, "Okay, I guess I didn't have to worry. Never mind. Anyway, as I was saying, next week, Friday, last day, no mess ups, got it?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Great! Now, Lelouch and Suzaku, you take care of the paperwork this week. Kallen and Rivalz did it last week, and Shirley and I the week before that."

Lelouch and Suzaku nodded. They looked at each other for a second, and then quickly looked away so they couldn't see each other blush.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as he was sitting in a backwards chair, staring out the window.

"Yes?" Lelouch asked as he was signing papers. Lelouch didn't mind doing the work, since Suzaku has done many errands for him.

"Can you teach me how to waltz?" Suzaku kept his blank gaze at the window.

"I thought you knew, since you told Madam President you did." Lelouch kept his eyes on the papers piled in front of him.

"I didn't want to panic her. You know how she could be when she's panicked."

"That's true," Lelouch agreed, remembering the last time Milly was panicked, she almost… Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"So can you? Y'know, teach me how to waltz?" Suzaku asked Lelouch with desperation in his voice.

Lelouch couldn't say no when Suzaku asked that question in such a fashion, so he nodded and dropped his pen on the desk. He grabbed Suzaku's hands and pulled him to the middle of the room. Suzaku went along with it, happy that Lelouch was happy to help him.

Lelouch placed Suzaku's hand on his side and took Suzaku's other hand and held it high. At last, Lelouch placed his hand on Suzaku's shoulder. Then Lelouch stepped closer to Suzaku, their chests almost touching.

"L-Lelouch."

"This is the position of the waltz idiot. Have you ever seen the dance before?"

"I…well…not really." Suzaku dropped his head down.

"Keep your head up, sergeant!" Lelouch said loudly and jokingly.

Suzaku's head bolted up to meet two large and violet eyes.

"Now, keep your head high and keep your arms high as well. Keeping your arms up makes for a good frame. Like a picture frame. Now, here's the basic waltz. Move your right foot backward when I move my left foot forward."

"Like this, Lelouch?"

"Good, now move your left to the side in sync with my right foot."

"Okay."

"123, 123, 123, 123…"

And this is how the week kept going. Suzaku learned quickly, which impressed the hard-to-impress Lelouch. Suzaku, being the strong person he is, he could hold Lelouch easily, who was scrawny and thin. Lelouch was happy that he wouldn't fall or step on someone's foot while dancing the waltz.

**O.O.O.O.O**

It was the day before shooting. The sets were finished, and they looked nothing short of amazing. They details were beautiful and the colors were vivid. Milly thought the Garden set was the best of them all.

"You did a fantastic job, Kallen."

"Thank-you, Madam President."

"Now, Rivalz, do a few test shots of the empty sets."

Rivalz nodded and said, "Yes Madam President."

There were many screens corresponding to every camera, five in all. Rivalz had the main camera, the camera to have shot the seventy-five percent of the movie, and four other students held four other cameras to make to other fifteen-percent.

Rivalz swiveled in his chair and expertly moved the camera around. Milly approved of how Rivalz moved the camera and left her director's chair. She walked over to Lelouch and Suzaku practicing their lines together, without costumes this time, behind one of the sets.

"It's great to see you guys so enthusiastic about my movie!" she yelled, scaring the duo half to death.

"Of course, don't want to disappoint Madam President before she graduates," said Suzaku who quickly recovered from the earlier incident.

"Well, I'm not to enthusiastic," said Lelouch with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Good, to see you happy Lelouch!" Milly said not caring about Lelouch's attitude. "Things will be, how should I say it, more _interesting_ tomorrow during shooting."

Lelouch cringed at the fact that Milly emphasized the word "interesting" and left them with an evil and malicious smile on her face.

That night, Lelouch couldn't get any sleep at all.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch kindly asked his sister when he saw her beside Milly's director's chair.

"I came to hear Brother's acting," she answered with a pleased smile on her face.

Lelouch just smiled back and hugged Nunnally. Then he looked at Sayoko, who just answered before he could ask.

"And I am hear to record the movie for Miss Nunnally," Sayoko said while holding a tape recorder in her hand. "Miss Nunnally here would like to keep a recording to herself, and Miss Ashford agreed whole-heartedly to it."

_I hate you, Milly_ thought Lelouch with a fake smile now replacing his sincere smile.

"Okay everyone! Costumes! Lights! Everything should be ready in twenty minutes!" Milly yelled through her bullhorn. Her voice is naturally loud, and being put through a bullhorn was like putting an explosion on speaker.

"Good bye, dearest Nunnally," Lelouch said and planted a small kiss in her forehead.

"Good bye, Brother. Break a leg!"

Lelouch laughed a little before jogging to the dressing room. Everyone had to arrive in costume except for Lelouch and Suzaku. Milly didn't want them to wear the costume until shooting so the costumes wouldn't be ruined.

Suzaku was already fully dressed and was ready for action.

Lelouch went inside the dressing room and quickly put his outfit together. After all those days wearing that costume, he could put in on in a matter of minutes.

He came out, more beautiful than the day before. His eyes were shining Amethyst orbs in the lights and the dress showed off his collarbones. The dress just seemed to take a liking to Lelouch for it complimented Lelouch's slim figure.

"Very beautiful, as always Princess Lelouch," Suzaku said.

"Oh, shut up, moron," joked Lelouch as they walked towards Milly, who was waving at them.

Milly smiled and said, "Oh, what a beautiful couple!"

This made the two of them blush.

**O.O.O.O.O**

And so shooting began. Nunnally and Sayoko stood beside Milly the whole time as she directed the movie.

The introductory scene was shot quickly, with Lelouch's "father" fight with Suzaku's "father" over the fake territory.

"If it is war that you want, a war you will get! Prepare yourself King Kururugi!" the actor who played King Lamperouge yelled.

"Fine with me!" the actor who played King Kururugi replied.

And that was how the scene ended. Then there was a black shot and the words _Five years later…_

**O.O.O.O.O**

This scene was of Princess Lelouch being ordered by his mother to be a spy during Prince Suzaku Kururugi's masquerade ball.

"Now, my dearest Lelouch. You must go to Prince Kururugi's masquerade ball and learn about their plans for the next battle. If we win this battle, we win the war, understood?"

"Yes mother, I understand," said Lelouch. "Anything for father."

"Good. You will go under the alias 'Luluko', okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

This scene was actually longer than it really was, just like the introductory scene, but you readers probably just want to get to the SuzaLulu, right? I know, I just want to write about the SuzaLulu too.

Brace yourselves for SuzaLulu.

**O.O.O.O.O**

This scene is Prince Suzaku Kururugi's masquerade ball. The scene where Suzaku and Lelouch have to waltz.

Suzaku wore his handsome princely outfit. His emerald eyes poked out of the eyeholes of his mask. He stood in the center of the set on a small platform that wasn't very tall, but his head towered over the heads of the extra actors and actresses wearing their tuxedos and gowns.

"Welcome all," announced Suzaku to the masked number of people around him. "To my masquerade ball commemorating the day I turn eighteen!"

The crowd cheered at Suzaku who raised his hands.

"This is also the ball," he said, and the cheering crowd was silenced. "Where I pick my bride-to-be."

The girls screamed and yelled and cheered. The men clapped, being less excited.

Suzaku smiled with satisfaction and yelled, "Let the dancing begin!"

Then romantic waltz music began to play and the crowd began to dance, all in sync. Suzaku stepped of the platform and began to expertly walk around the ballroom, avoiding the dancing couples.

"Oh, how I would love to stop this war," he muttered under his breath. Before he could talk anymore, he spotted Lelouch leaning on a column, watching the dancing but not participating.

"My, what a beautiful wallflower," Suzaku said before Lelouch.

"Why, thank-you Prince Suzaku Kururugi," replied Lelouch as he curtsied politely. His blush returned.

_And he did with such girly-ness and sincerity it made Milly in the back giggle with delight._

"The pleasure is all mine." Suzaku bowed in return to Lelouch curtsying. "That dress suits your beauty, Miss…?"

"Luluko, Your Highness."

"My, my, what a lovely name that is. But why is a beautiful and polite lady such as yourself not dancing?"

"It is because I have no partner to dance with. But I wanted to congratulate you on turning eighteen so I attended your masquerade ball. I was hoping to find a partner here."

"Well, you have found one. It is no use for a pretty lady like yourself to not dance, am I right?" Suzaku smiled warmly at Lelouch, which cause him to blush even more. Suzaku held out his arm and asked, "Would you like to dance, Miss Luluko?"

"Oh, b-but I cannot, Your Highness!" Lelouch exclaimed, still with a blush on his face.

"_Zoom on his face, Rivalz! I want to see my darling Lulu's face!" Milly whispered harshly to Rivalz._

"_Yes, Madam President!"_

"Of course you can," persisted Suzaku, who still held his arm out.

Lelouch gently placed his delicate hand on Suzaku's arm and accepted his offering to dance. He led Lelouch to the dance floor in the middle of the crowd. Lelouch curtsied and Suzaku bowed and clasped their hands together in a waltzing position to dance.

And dance they did.

They joined the other dancers and danced perfectly in sync with them, but in the middle of the group. Lelouch's hair moved gracefully in the air, just like the loose fabric in his dress. The tails on Suzaku's jacket moved as well. Lelouch laughed along with Suzaku. They began to talk as they danced.

"Do you approve of the war raging between Lamperouge Kingdom and Kururugi Kingdom, Your Highness?" asked Lelouch with curiosity. This was a spy mission, after all.

"I do not," answered Suzaku, which surprised Lelouch. Lelouch's violet eyes widened and stared into Suzaku's green ones. "Why have a fight for five years after a territory. I think that the war is absurd. Why not just equal the land and finish this violent nonsense?"

Lelouch was amazed at Suzaku's opinion. "I agree completely, Your Highness. Lamperouge Kingdom and Kururugi Kingdom are acting too irrationally. A territory is too much to war over for five years. Not a very large territory at that."

"I have never seen such a beautiful lady ever agree with my point of view before." Suzaku smiled again, making Lelouch blush even more. Suzaku darted his eyes towards a door near them. "Come, let us go to the Garden."

The duo waltzed their way towards the door and went through it. End of the scene

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Cut!" Milly yelled. "Beautiful, Suzaku! Lelouch!" Milly clapped more than the other scenes.

Suzaku and Lelouch emerged from the side of the set. Suzaku was smiling like he won a marathon and Lelouch was holding the other's arm with a happy face.

Madam President noticed such a scene and thought of something to embarrass Lelouch. "You know, Lulu," Milly said with tease in her voice. "You can let go of Suzaku's arm now."

Lelouch noticed that his hand was still holding Suzaku's arm and quickly withdrew. If it was possible, his blush deepened.

Milly laughed and said, "That was great you two. Get ready for the next scene. Wait Suzaku, I have tell you something first."

Suzaku stayed with Milly and Lelouch nodded nervously in Milly's direction. Then he walked over to Nunnally and Sayoko.

"How was it, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked as he took Nunnally's hand into his.

"You were great Lelouch!" Nunnally exclaimed while stroking the back of Lelouch's hand with her free hand. "You were such a wonderful princess."

Lelouch smiled at Nunnally who smiled back.

"Such a shame I'm the only one who can't see my beautiful brother."

"It's okay, Nunnally," Suzaku said coming from behind Lelouch surprising him a little. "Your brother looks marvelous."

Lelouch punched Suzaku in the arm and said, "S-Suzaku!"

Suzaku just chuckled and replied, "I didn't know you could punch that hard, Lulu. With you being thin and scrawny and all."

"O-Oi!"

Nunnally, Sayoko, and Suzaku laughed at the steaming Lelouch.

"By the way, what did Milly want with you, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

Before Suzaku could answer, an order was heard in the direction of the director. "C'mon, you two! Time for the best scene!" Milly yelled through her bullhorn.

"Good bye Nunnally," said both Suzaku and Lelouch, and they walked off together with turns and knots in their stomachs.

**O.O.O.O.O **

In the night were stars scattered across a sky of black velvet. There were trees hung with twinkling lights and flowers everywhere you looks. They were light pastel colors, mostly pink. In the middle of such a gorgeous place was a marble bench with many intricate carvings of more flowers and leaves.

From the side, Suzaku led Lelouch, who was holding on to the prince's arm, to the bench and they sat down.

"What a spectacular garden, Your Highness!" Lelouch said while staring at the Garden excitedly. He softly picked up a pink carnation sitting on the side of the bench. "I must say I love carnations."

"Me too," Suzaku said. "I love how fragile and lovely they are. Just like you." He began to untie his mask. Them he removed it and placed it on the ground beside him.

What Suzaku said made Lelouch stop caressing the carnation's flower petals and blush like never before. His eyes fluttered with embarrassment and he nervously placed the carnation down.

"Oh," said Lelouch with a very happy voice. "You are so sweet, Your Highness."

"You know," Suzaku said quietly, bringing Lelouch back to reality. "My mother always told me to believe in love at first sight. 'The girl must look like a goddess and angel in your eyes, Suzaku. And the when she looks at you, your heart leaps in happiness. And the way she talks is gentle and kind. With all of this mixed together, she is a girl with a pure heart'."

Suzaku chuckled a little then faced the sky. The moon reflected in his eyes. "She also said 'you can tell if she is the right one if you dance with her. If she's the one, you can tell by the way she dances. You can't really describe it, but the way she dances is different from the rest'."

Lelouch's stomach was squirming from what Suzaku said. He looked at Suzaku as he stared into the sky. Then Suzaku smiled and looked at Lelouch.

"You know, your dance was very graceful, Miss Luluko." Suzaku gently placed his hand on Lelouch's. Lelouch's face got warmer and his ears tingled. Suzaku took the princess's hand and brought it up to his face. He placed a soft kiss on the back of the princess' hand, which made Lelouch close his eyes a little.

"_The mood just changed, right Milly?" asked Nunnally who was eager to hear everything that was happening._

"_Oh, yes," said Milly. "Very."_

"I love you, Miss Luluko."

Lelouch froze. His face was scared, embarrassed, and many other emotions mixed in.

"B-but, Your Highness!"

"I love you."

"Please don't say that, Your Highness…!"

"But I really do. From the bottom of my heart, I love you."

"But I'm not who you think I am!" Lelouch shouted and immediately covered his mouth with his hands. Tears formed from his sad Amethyst eyes and dripped down his face from behind the silk mask. His face was flushed and it seems that he couldn't stop crying, even if he wanted to.

Suzaku looked confused. He placed his hands behind Lelouch's head and began to untie Lelouch's mask. The mask dropped from Lelouch's face and into Suzaku's outstretched hand. And there was Lelouch's bare face. Tears streamed from Lelouch's closed eyes. His hands were desperately trying to wipe away the tears.

"Y-you're, Princess Lelouch Lamperouge," stammered Suzaku. "The princess of the kingdom that wars against this one. Wh-what are you…?"

"I-I am sent to b-be a spy by my father," said Lelouch through sniffles. "But I just could n-not follow to h-his orders, Your Highness."

"But, why?"

"Because y-you were so nice and k-kind-hearted. I could b-by no means h-hurt you in any way."

Suzaku smiled and small droplets of tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He laughed out a little before wrapping his arms around the crying princess. Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise as Suzaku tightened his grip on him.

"I don't care. Whether you come from a kingdom my father hates, or are a spy forced to come here named Luluko, or Lelouch Lamperouge the princess of an enemy kingdom, I still love you."

"_This is making me cry!" exclaimed Nunnally. Sayoko helped Nunnally wipe away the tears._

"_That's the feeling we want!" Milly said through tears. "That's what we needed! So much better than rehearsal!"_

"_My Lulu! Crying!" Shirley said dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief._

"_Stop making me cry!" Kallen said._

_Even Rivalz was sniffling from behind his camera._

"I love you," whispered Suzaku into Lelouch's ear. "Princess Lelouch."

Suzaku withdrew from Lelouch whose eyes were red and a bit sore. Suzaku looked like he hadn't cried. He smiled warmly at Lelouch who wiped away the remaining tears from his face and also smiled at Suzaku. Suzaku brushed away the stray strands of hair on Lelouch's forehead and cupped his hand on Lelouch's face.

"_What the heck is this idiot prince doing?" thought Lelouch_. _"This wasn't in the script!"_

Suzaku leaned closer and closer the Lelouch. They were so close that Lelouch could feel Suzaku's breath on him. And before Lelouch could do anything, Suzaku placed a light and gentle kiss on Lelouch's lips. Suzaku's lips slightly touched Lelouch's, but it was still a kiss. Lelouch didn't resist. He was too weak from the crying, and Suzaku was stronger than him anyway.

"_Oh my!" Nunnally said as Sayoko told her what had happened._

"_Go Suzaku! Yeah, give to him good!" cheered Milly._

"_S-Suzaku?" questioned Shirley._

"_Suzaku, you dog," said Kallen._

_Rivalz had a hard time looking at the scene_.

Suzaku released his lips from a stunned Lelouch. Lelouch sat there and brought his hand to his lips, barely touching the delicate skin. Lelouch flinched a little when Suzaku held his free hand and his own large and tan one.

"Please, Princess. A smile suits you better than a frown."

"Your Highness," Lelouch manages after a few more sniffles.

"Love is many things, Princess," said Suzaku. "Love is something that can break people's hearts, drive others mad or insane, and it is an emotion that brings people together. Love comes in different forms to different people. Love, to me, is spending the rest of my life with you, Princess Lelouch."

Suzaku released Lelouch's hand and reached in his pocket. Lelouch began to cry again when Suzaku came up with a small red velvet box. Lelouch completely covered his mouth to muffle out the crying and sniffles. Suzaku slowly opened the box the reveal a small ring.

It was a small, golden ring with a diamond rock in the middle. It shimmered a rainbow, scratch that, spectrum of colors in the moonlight. There were small golden vines that wrapped around the sides of the glittering gem in a small crisscross pattern. It was a beautiful ring any good-sensed jeweler would fall in love with.

"Will you marry me, Princess Lelouch?"

Lelouch gasped at what Suzaku said. He almost fainted. Suzaku placed a hand on Lelouch's red face and wiped a straying tear, slightly touching the eyelashes below Lelouch's eye.

"I…I don't know…I mean…our fathers…" Lelouch said.

"I don't care about my father, and you shouldn't care about yours. Didn't you say this war was ridiculous? That it was just stupid?"

"No…I mean…yes I did…"

"So please, will you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me, Prince Suzaku Kururugi?"

Silence filled the night air. Suzaku looked at Lelouch with his emerald orbs for eyes sparkling in the moonlight, just as Lelouch's amethyst eyes were sparkling.

"_Brother," sighed Nunnally after many surprises today._

"_Lulu! Lulu, oh Lulu!" yelled Milly._

_Shirley was too appalled to day anything._

_Kallen mentally cheered for Suzaku._

_Rivalz was silently choking on his breath._

"Yes, Prince Suzaku. I will marry you," said Lelouch who began to tear up a little more.

Suzaku smiled again and lifted the ring from its place inside the small velvet box. He gently lifted Lelouch's slender ring finger and slid the ring all the way down. Lelouch lifted his hand and inspected the ring, but Suzaku pulled the other's hand to his face and kissed the diamond, his lips barely touching Lelouch's finger.

"Wh-wha?"

"For good luck." Suzaku looked at Lelouch and smiled.

Lelouch calmed down smiled back.

Suzaku cupped his hand on Lelouch's cheek and brought himself to his face. He kissed Lelouch on the forehead, which made Lelouch smile again, bathing in the warmth and happiness received from the kiss.

"_Oh, Suzaku! Lelouch!" Nunnally said happily, fighting back tears._

"_I just want to hug those two lovebirds!" Milly said._

"_Omigod, my darling Lulu and Suzaku," Shirley breathed._

"_Cupid has struck his arrows," Kallen said with a satisfied look on her face._

_Rivalz smiled a little._

"S-Suzaku?" Lelouch asked nervously. He looked at Suzaku straight in the eyes.

"_That's not part of the script," thought Suzaku._

"Kiss me again," Lelouch said sheepishly.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a blank expression.

Lelouch saw his expression and quickly said, "Oh, well, I guess it was too straightforward and you probably don't—"

"Of course, my princess." Suzaku said, his love for Lelouch covering every word.

Suzaku place both his hands on Lelouch's exposed shoulders and leaned forward. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck, the prince's mahogany hair tickling Lelouch's arms. The two were inches from each other's faces before they smiled and laughed.

Then the kiss.

They leaned on each other, both their heads tilted. Their lips met in a warm embrace. Lelouch closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Suzaku's neck. Suzaku pulled Lelouch closer to him, their chests almost touching. They slightly opened their mouths to deepen their already passionate kiss and Lelouch let out a small moan.

Suzaku pulled back after about a minute and asked Lelouch, "Did that please my beloved princess?"

Lelouch blushed and smiled. "Yes it did, my lovely prince."

Suzaku stood up and offered his arm to Lelouch. He gladly took it and placed his hand on hit. Lelouch leaned his head on the other's shoulder and looked at his beautiful ring. Then they returned to the direction of he masquerade ball, holding their masks in the moonlight.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"And cut," Milly said softly.

"Lelou—!" Shirley yelled but her mouth was covered quickly by Milly's hand.

"Let them be for a few minutes, Shirley," said Milly with a happy grin on her face.

"But—!"

Milly did not budge from her decision, so Shirley gave up.

"Lelouch was lovely, wasn't he Nunnally?" Milly asked.

Nunnally wiped her eyes and replied, "Yes he was. Yes he was, very beautiful. His words just reached my heart. And that speech Suzaku said to the princess about love, it would melt any person's heart, even my brother's. You are quite an exquisite writer, Milly."

"Thank-you, Nunnally. I know I am," Milly said with victory in her voice.

Rivalz had nothing to say, and neither did Kallen. They just stood in awe as they saw Lelouch and Suzaku walk behind the Garden set.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"That was some great acting, Lulu!" exclaimed Suzaku when they reached the back of the set.

"S-Suzaku," Lelouch said quietly.

"I mean, the way you cried, it looked so real!"

"Suzaku," Lelouch said a little louder.

"And you smiled! You smiled!"

"Suzaku Kururugi!" Lelouch yelled, and immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

"L-Lelouch? What is it?"

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"…Why did you kiss me?"

Suzaku was silent for a moment. Lelouch stared into his eyes.

"Because that was the _interesting_ scene Milly asked me to include," Suzaku simply said. "That aside, why did _you _ask me to kiss you? Is that the interesting scene Milly wanted _you_ to include?"

Lelouch broke into tears, as if he didn't cry enough today.

Suzaku was surprised and placed his hands on Lelouch's shoulders. "Lelouch! Oh, please don't cry…"

Lelouch brushed off Suzaku's hands off his shoulders. He wiped away tears, but it was no use. Lelouch couldn't stop crying.

"Please Lelouch, why are you crying? What did I say?" Suzaku pleaded who was shocked at this side of Lelouch. Suzaku tried to put his hands back on Lelouch's shoulders, but the princess just slapped the prince's fingers away.

"I really thought you loved me," Lelouch finally said. "When you said those lines, you said it with such sincerity that I began to believe you did. And when you kissed me, I finally thought and believed you loved me. _That's_ why I asked you to kiss me."

Suzaku stared at the crying Lelouch. He was even more surprised that the calm and collected Lelouch was crying and pouring out his emotions. And on top of that, pouring them on Suzaku. Lelouch never even did this to Nunnally.

"But Lelouch…" Suzaku tried to say.

"It's okay, I guess it was a misunderstanding," sniffed Lelouch.

"Lelouch…"

"No it's fine. I was a fool to think that—"

Lelouch was cut off by Suzaku. The prince placed a quick full-on kiss on Lelouch's lips. And he did it again. And again.

Suzaku pulled back and whispered, "I never said I didn't love you, Lulu."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku smiling at him. _Why is it whenever he smiles, my knees get weaker and weaker? _thought Lelouch.

"Sure, I kissed you because Milly told me to, but I absolutely fell head-over-heels the first day I met you. Remember? We were so young back then, Lelouch."

"Oh, Suzaku," Lelouch said.

"And when I saw you, grown-up and all, I just felt my heart leap, back-flip, everything whenever you said my name."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you would reject me," Suzaku said with a solemn look on his face. "I always saw those confessions from other students. I just couldn't say anything. I guess I was being selfish, trying to save my heart from breaking just to break yours in the process."

"You may have broken my heart Suzaku," Lelouch said at a sad Suzaku. "But you have mended it with your pure, devoted love. There may be a scar left, but I still love you nonetheless."

Suzaku smiled. He beamed so much, and he felt so happy, he grabbed Lelouch into a bridal-style hold.

"Suzaku!" yelled Lelouch, but in a joyful way with a hint of playfulness.

"I love you, Lelouch!"

"And I love you, Suzaku," said Lelouch as he snuggled with Suzaku in that bridal-style hold. Lelouch even placed his head on Suzaku's shoulders.

**O.O.O.O.O**

After the duo emerged from the back of the set, and the scenes after that were shot.

The scene where they convince their parents to stop the war: done.

The scene where the King of Lamperouge Kingdom and the King of Kururugi Kingdom agree to stop the war and split the territory: done.

The scene where the princess and princes get married: very much done.

And that was a wrap.

**O.O.O.O.O**

On Monday, the Student Council watched the movie during school, the chairman granting them permission on having another hour and a half of recess time.

They watched the movie, but the highlights were the scenes with the princess and prince. The scene in the ballroom was on right now.

Milly watched with a smile on her face.

Shirley squealed a little.

Rivalz bragged silently to Kallen about how great the camera moved during the movie.

Kallen bragged silently to Rivalz about how great the sets looked and how perfect the special effects were.

Suzaku and Lelouch smiled as they sat right beside each other. They hid their entwined hands under the table and nuzzled their noses together.

The movie was over when the credits rolled. But that wasn't enough for Milly. No it wasn't. So she pressed the remote to the main screen and pressed a selection called "Special Extra Scene."

"It's my second favorite scene," said Milly.

"Why wasn't it in the movie, Madam President?" Shirley asked.

"Because it has nothing to do with the movie." Milly had a smug smile on her face as she pressed the "OK" button on her remote, and the scene played.

It was the scene behind the Garden set. The scene with Lelouch and Suzaku professing their love for each other. The scene that made Milly giggle every time.

Lelouch and Suzaku stopped focusing on each other and watched in horror as they watched what was on the big screen.

"_I really thought you loved me. When you said those lines, you said it with such sincerity that I began to believe you did. And when you kissed me, I finally thought and believed you loved me. That's why I asked you to kiss me."_

"_But Lelouch…"_

"_It's okay, I guess it was a misunderstanding."_

"Madam President!" Suzaku exclaimed. He had a fierce blush on his face. "How could you film that? How did you?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets, my good sir," answered Milly in a fake English accent.

"M-Madam President," Suzaku said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"My darling Lulu, swept off his feet by a knight in shining armor! And Suzaku being the knight!" Shirley said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ooh, you are such a dog, Suzaku," said Kallen with tease in her voice as she watched Suzaku kiss Lelouch on the lips three times.

"Wow, I really thought the way you acted was a bit gay, Suzaku. But that's because you _are_ gay. Gay for Lelouch to top it off," added Rivalz. He snickered a little at the way Suzaku glared at him.

Lelouch shifted uneasily in his seat and stared at the floor.

"Y'know, Suzaku," said Milly. "If you kiss Lelouch on the lips right now, I promise not to put that little 'love' scene you had with him on YouTube."

Suzaku's mouth was left agape and Lelouch's face got even redder.

"But, M-Madam President…" Suzaku said, his voice cracking from embarrassment.

"Now, Suzaku." Milly narrowed her eyes, which was a sign she didn't want to wait any longer.

Suzaku sighed and moved closer to Lelouch. Lelouch looked at Suzaku with pleading eyes.

"Please don't Suzaku, not in front of everyone."

"It's either them, or YouTube, Lulu."

Lelouch was smart enough to realize this. Milly would do anything to make him squirm. He nodded in defeat.

Suzaku held Lelouch's chin to his face and swallowed. He swiftly placed a small peck on Lelouch's quivering lips and immediately moved away from him.

"Kya!" yelled both Milly and Shirley.

Rivalz and Kallen fell over laughing.

Both Lelouch and Suzaku blushed, but they stole a quick smile at each other.

"You know, that movie was just to give you two an extra push," Milly said to break the mayhem. "You two always blushed and were secretly crushing with each other, so I just wanted something help you two finally get together before I graduated."

The Student Council looked at their president. So the point of the movie was just to get Lelouch and Suzaku together. Makes sense.

"So," Milly said. "Are you lovebirds going out yet?"

They were both silent. They looked at each other with uncertainty.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Milly clapped her hands as the Student Council room door slammed open. A girl with short blonde hair rushed inside.

"Thank-you Madam President for that touching movie yesterday!"

The red on both Lelouch's and Suzaku's face vanished.

"I mean, the scene where Princess Lelouch and Prince Suzaku fell in love, my heart was about to explode from so much _moe_! Here is a check for twenty-five dollars," the girl said and gave Milly a white envelope. "I would like a copy of the DVD please. The form is also inside."

"Uh, thank-you," Milly said as the girl giggled out the room. Then she met the angry eyes of Lelouch and Suzaku. "I guess the cat's out of the bag…"

"You did _what_ yesterday?" Lelouch yelled angrily at Milly.

"I told grandfather to make sure everyone stayed in their homeroom classes to watch the TV as the movie rolled. He made sure our room couldn't hear the announcement."

"And you guys were in it too?" Lelouch asked.

Shirley, Kallen, and Rivalz nodded very slowly.

"Lulu, please calm down…" Suzaku said placing his hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Fine, whatever you want Madam President," Lelouch huffed in defeat. He's had more defeats than he expected that month.

"Aw, only your lover can control you, Lelouch," Milly teased.

"Madam President!"

She just laughed, just like everyone else. Lelouch felt like punching someone, but Suzaku kept him calm.

Later that week, Lelouch and Suzaku decided to openly date each other, although it was already obvious they were dating to everyone else around them after the movie. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love after that touching scene? All the girls and some boys in Ashford Academy bought the DVDs, which brought the school a large profit. And every single DVD included that little "scene" behind the Garden set.

THE END


End file.
